


Where It Hurts The Most

by jheisms



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Was supposed to be a shippy fic.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheisms/pseuds/jheisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge request: Torture Me (mun prefers Jack torturing Axton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge received over at Tumblr. This was written two years ago? And I keep forgetting to post it here. Forever don't have time (or friends) for Beta. I missed these two. Will mention other characters but this is an Axton/Jack-centric fic. Here's to more chapters (hopefully)! / o/

**Day 01 - Hyperion**

“Nice of you to join me, kiddo.”

Axton was bound by chains and wires. The light of the room was dulled out making it difficult for him to give a good look of the place. He tried to struggle despite being aware that it won't do shit. He raised his head and looked at the figure before him. He frowned. The second thing he really didn't want to see.

“Jack.”

“The one and only.”

Axton heard the footsteps nearing his space. He still couldn’t make out what was actually there. Everything was still hazy.

“Ooh. Coming out from the dark, huh? How original. What, do you have a flashlight with you? Gonna scare me with your face?” 

Words and pride. These were his weapon. Never did they fail him in situations he’d been in, but doubt had already crept in him. Axton was unsure just how long he’ll last.

“Ha-ha, ha. Real cute.”

Clearer and able to see the man’s expressions, Axton swore to himself that the smile was just plain creepy. No. That’s not even the word he wanted to use. Sadistic? Twisted? Ugly? He’ll go with all four. Years of facing and being tortured by assholes, Jack gave a whole new definition of the word.

“Easy on the compliments. Don’t want any misunderstandings, babe.” 

Jack gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Y'know what? I'll save us both the trouble and just get to the point. You know what this is? Of course you do!” He snapped the collar to Axton’s neck with a brief movement. “Like it?” He cooed, a finger tipping the jaw for the Commando look up at him. “I made it myself. So here’s a life tip: Struggling will do more damage than it should. So piss me off, I dare you, _please, I implore_ and you'll be giving me one helluva favor.” 

Axton pried his head away, grunting as he did. If he could get an arm free, he'd be strangling Jack right about now.

“Wanna know what I’ll make you do, huh? Huh, child killer? I'm gonna make you feel the pain ten times worst than what I've felt.”

Jack smiled as he tugged the collar to give a little shake. “Don’t move and pay attention, kitten.” He hissed, harshly grabbing Axton’s hair for a tug. “Ooh. I can’t wait to start.” He said, shivering in anticipation as he watched the commando flinch. He then took a step back and a hologram appeared in between them.

It was the blue-haired Siren, Maya, looking straight to (perhaps) the camera. “Where’s Axton?" She demanded. "I'll kill you, Jack-” And before she could finish and lash out once more, she screamed in pain. "Bad girl," Jack said, his hologram appearing on the side.

“No way,” rasped the Commando as he watched the display. There was no way Jack got hold of Maya. She was safe, back in Sanctuary, right? Where’s Zer0, Salvador? And the rest? Are they okay?

“Axton!” Thoughts cut off, Axton snapped na his head to look. Again, the Siren screamed and called for help.

“Mmm… Look and listen, child killer. Look familiar? Do they sound familiar to you too? Yeah. That’s right. That’s how my baby girl was when you were murdering her! Yeah! Watch just like how I did! How does it feel when you can’t do anything, huh? That no matter how much you begged nothing happened -- No! Don’t you goddamn dare! Open your goddamn eyes wide and look at it until it hurts!”

And the collar electrocuted him intensely; his eyes forced open. Maya was still screaming. And her screams were so agonising that even after she stopped, Axton swore she could still hear her in his head. 

“How…” He rasped, but deep down he hoped Jack wouldn't give him an answer. Deep down, didn’t want to know. 

Jack’s reply was just a shrug. “It was friggin’ easy I have no idea why I didn’t do it in the first place!”

Which was completely true. He saw how Axton was tortured before and it didn’t work. How could he even torture such a stubborn man? Then he went with the saying ‘an eye for an eye’. Jack soon realised to use the friends instead. Hit him where it hurts the most.

Before all this, Jack had time watching the Vault Hunters. He learned a lot with just doing so. And all it did was to use some data, a little tinkering of graphics a few props here and there, and he got himself what he wanted: making Axton believe that Maya was really captured. Oh if only everything was real. This would be hella entertaining. Step by step, he mused. He already had Roland -- damn he wished brains actually splattered out -- and Lilith. 

“Oh. Your guy forgot this by the way. Then again, I don’t think he’ll need it, you know?” Zer0’s helmet, sliced, damaged and the dark glass missing, was chucked aimlessly to the ground. 

Axton tried to focus on Jack but the man’s voice was too soft. That or Maya’s screams were louder now. He couldn’t tell. It hurts trying to.

“... sorry what?”

“… Please.”

“Speak up a little, kiddo. Really I can’t hear you with her screaming in the background. Can someone mute her for a sec? Thanks!”

“Please! Just stop it! Let her go… Let them go. I’ll do whatever you want… Please just enough.”

There was a predatory glint in Jack’s eyes as he approached Axton. Passing through the hologram, he reached and cupped Axton's cheek.

The commando knew he reached his limit. The shock had drained his system entirely. He couldn’t even see pass the blurs. He couldn’t hear the rest of Jack’s words. To him, Maya was still screaming and he just want to black out but when he felt strong hands around his head, he opened his eyes.

“Cupcake. That’s cute. But here's our little secret. _You’ll do what I want either way._ ”


End file.
